Maneli
by Mimakaru
Summary: Pero todo en Haruka le recordaba al mar. Un mar en el que no le importaría ahogarse. AU. OS.


**Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla.**

**Advertencias: **Makoto/Haruka, Universo Alternativo, ¡sirenas!

**Regalo para _Lyra_nude_ del evento navideño de la comunidad Swimming Free! en LJ**

* * *

"His choice had been to stay in the deep dark water far out beyond all snares and traps and treacheries. My choice was to go there to find him beyond all people. Beyond all people in the world. Now we are joined together and have been since noon. And no one to help either one of us."  
― Ernest Hemingway, _The Old Man and the Sea__*_

**_._**

Horizonte de un enorme mar, que se extiende más allá de los límites que tocan los rayos del sol y las gaviotas con sus alas.

Permanecen sólo los ruidos necesarios: el agua meciendo el bote, las olas ir y regresar de la tierra, las gaviotas tratando de alejarse lo más pronto posible de la oscuridad que acarrea el anochecer.

Allí donde nuestra mirada recoge los últimos destellos de luz contra el agua, podemos observar a un joven con una red de pescar entre sus manos. Diminutos pececillos saltan entre los nudos de la red. Por lo que la obvia imagen dice, sabemos que la pesca de ese día no ha sido buena. El joven, con gentiliza, toma a los pececillos entre sus manos y los deja de nuevo en el vasto océano. Sonríe al mismo tiempo que retrocede con ambos remos hasta la orilla.

Cuando sus pies tocan el agua fría y los escasos rayos del sol empiezan a desaparecer lentamente, se sabe más solo que nunca. Suspiramos muy, muy lejos: no queremos interrumpir aquella deliciosa melancolía que de repente le ha ofrecido el ruido del mar.

Unos chiquillos corren hacia él y le ayudan con los rollos de sedal, las cubetas vacías y a enrollar la vela que más bien parecía la bandera de un país en constante guerra. Su casa, nos podemos fijar, está a pocos metros de la orilla: es anodina, humilde, con una hilera de ropa húmeda en el frente.

Ambos niños corren con las cosas entre las manos y el joven toma la red que está en el piso del bote. Cuando la desenrolla, no puede evitar escuchar el sonido de algo caer en la arena. Retrocede, curioso, y encuentra una botella de cristal con un trozo de papel dentro. La soledad que de repente tuvo hace unos instantes, retrocede como un gato asustado. Entonces el joven, con manos hábiles, destapa el corcho y se sienta a la orilla, con la espuma del mar mojándole los pies y lee el mensaje.

Avanzamos hasta él, y como si fuéramos viejos amigos –de él, de su eterna soledad marítima, del ruido de las olas–, nos sentamos a su lado para poder leer el mensaje también. Las letras han sido escritas rudimentariamente, como las de un niño, sin embargo, a pesar de ello, el mensaje es completamente entendible:

"¿Qué son esos puntos en el cielo que parecen tan inalcanzables, incluso para la gente que vive en la tierra?"

Con una sonrisa sincera, el joven se levanta y sacude la arena que pudo haber quedado entre sus pantalones cortos. Suspira. Suspiramos. Mira hacia el cielo. Miramos hacia el cielo. Unas cuantas estrellas se asoman entre los colores púrpura de las nubes. Entonces él gira completamente y sale corriendo en dirección a su hogar, con el mensaje y la botella en las manos. Sabemos que va a responder el mensaje.

Dejamos pasar el tiempo, porque en realidad lo estamos esperando a él, llenos de curiosidad de saber cuál es su respuesta. Entonces el joven sale de nuevo y con un trozo de papel toscamente cortado, lo mete en la botella y la deja en la arena para que la ola más próxima la lleve a zarpar entre el océano. Más tarde nos enteramos que el mensaje ha sido este:

"Se llaman estrellas y lo único que podemos aspirar a tener de ellas es ponerles un nombre"

**.**

Penumbras. Escasas luces que llegan desde la superficie. Sonidos. Ecos. Voces. ¿Dónde estamos? Flotamos. Nos envuelven cálidas corrientes de agua. No es necesario respirar pero no nos estamos ahogando. Estamos tan vivos como los peces que pasan a nuestro lado.

Ah. El mar. Estamos muy dentro del mar. Cuando abrimos los ojos que habíamos mantenido entrecerrados por el temor de regresar a la realidad, podemos vislumbrar a pocos metros, un gran castillo construido con corales, conchas de mar, perlas, algas y piedras. Nos acercamos. En las primeras habitaciones de aquel castillo escondido en las profundidades, se encuentra un joven de cabello oscuro, con gesto serio e indiferente. Lo único que mantiene vida, una chispa de curiosidad y anhelo, son sus ojos. Entonces nos damos cuenta de algo más, algo que fue un error torpe de nuestra parte y que debimos pasarlo por alto entre la confusión a la que fuimos arrojados de repente: de la cadera para abajo, el joven no tiene piernas, sino una gran cola gris que se asemeja a la de un delfín.

Dudamos de la realidad.

–¡Haruka!

Haruka. ¿Ése es su nombre?

–Has subido a la superficie de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Pero el tritón llamado Haruka no responde. Decide ignorar aquellos regaños y mira hacia arriba, allí donde se cuelan unos cuantos rayos de luz. Su mirada se llena de anhelo y ansiedad. Simplemente de su boca alcanzan a salir unas cuantas palabras que seguramente no hicieron justicia alguna a aquello que realmente pasaba por su cabeza:

–Estrellas. Se llaman estrellas.

Sonreímos. En un gesto infinitamente tierno, Haruka alza la mano, como si pudiera estirarse a su antojo, como si quisiera atrapar una estrella desde el fondo del mar.

**.**

Después de llegar de pescar (había sido un día relativamente bueno: tenía bastantes sardinas, varios peces de buen tamaño y algunos cangrejos) encuentra en la arena la misma botella que se había quedado atrapada en su red unos días antes. Sabe que su mensaje ha sido respondido, pues el papel es amarillo y el suyo era blanco. Se sienta de nuevo en la arena.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Makoto"

**.**

Volvemos a las profundidades del mar pero cuando nos queremos acercar a Haruka, un tritón de cabello rojo se nos adelanta.

–No vuelvas a subir a la superficie. Es demasiado peligroso.

–Sólo fui a recoger un mensaje –responde sin ninguna emoción–. Ni siquiera saqué la cabeza.

–No lo hagas. ¿Qué sucedería con este reino si desaparecieras?

–Nada.

–No… Piénsalo de esta forma: ¿qué sucedería si la gente que vive en la tierra descubre nuestra existencia?

–Nada. La presión del agua los aplastaría antes de llegar aquí.

El tritón pelirrojo gruñe. No parece tener ánimos de discutir. Le lanza una última mirada antes de irse.

Entonces Haruka retoma sus pensamientos. Extiende ambas manos, como si fuera a pedir algo, y se queda mirando fijamente las palmas. Quizás recordó algo. Como meros invitados que somos, atinamos a quedarnos en silencio y analizar cada movimiento que el tritón pueda realizar.

–Makoto. Makoto. Makoto –repite aquel nombre como si fuera un mantra de buena suerte, una palabra mágica que pudiera concederle cualquier deseo–. Se llama Makoto.

**.**

La rutina del joven llamado Makoto era sencilla: se despertaba muy temprano a prepararle el desayuno a sus hermanos menores, luego arreglaba cualquier desperfecto que pudiera tener su pequeño bote, ordenaba todas las cosas que pudiera necesitar para ese día y partía apenas los potentes rayos del sol de mediodía se pudieran vislumbrar. Entonces pasaba cinco, seis horas, esperando.

Acompañándolo siempre, como es nuestro deber de testigos silenciosos, podemos apreciar cómo en una de las redes ha caído la botella de vidrio que siempre ha estado a la deriva. Entonces podemos notar otra cosa: las manos de Makoto tienen viejas cicatrices que causan la fricción de las cuerdas al sujetar grandes peces. (¿Por cuánto tiempo habrá estado haciendo eso?)

"Soy Haruka"

El gesto de Makoto se transforma rápidamente en una mueca de confusión. Rema despacio hasta la bahía mientras piensa detalladamente qué contestar. Al llegar a su hogar, escribe rápidamente:

"¿De dónde vienes?"

**.**

Haruka permanece con la cabeza fuera por unos largos momentos. El oxígeno hace trabajar a sus pulmones con rapidez. El primer azote de aire estuvo lleno de un gran ardor que bajó hasta su garganta y se disipó entre sus pulmones. Después de unos instantes, se acostumbra. La luz de la luna brilla con intensidad entre las gotas de agua que caen de su cabello. Su espalda, la nuca… Nunca nos ha parecido tan humano como en esos momentos.

"Del mar"

.

Una y otra vez lee la respuesta. ¿Del mar? Podemos adivinar su confusión. Piensa que es una broma, pero después su parte racional le indica que no es así: ¿quién habría querido jugarle tan mala broma?

Junta la realidad en todas sus letras:

"¿Mar? ¿De un país vecino? ¿De una isla cercana? ¿Dónde?"

**.**

_Érase una vez un niño muy pequeño, cuyo padre era un pescador sin muchas ambiciones en la vida, una buena persona._

_Su padre salía a pescar muy temprano, llevándose con él a su hijo mayor. Sus manos eran cálidas y fuertes. No había pez que pudiese escapar a ellas. Como él era muy pequeño, su padre le dejaba con una caña para pescar y lo mantenía quieto durante horas de esa forma._

_Entre los dos, solían tararear canciones de marineros, de guerra y de esperanza. El sonido del mar no era suficiente y para acompañar la soledad que ambos mantenían como reemplazo del silencio, silbaban y reían._

_Sin embargo, las nubes coloreadas de naranja, rosa y amarillo comenzaron a desaparecer repentinamente, siendo cambiadas por unas que rugían agresivamente cuando avanzaban hasta ellos. Una tormenta se desató._

_El pequeño bote no podía poner ninguna resistencia a las olas embravecidas y a la lluvia que no mostraba un mínimo de compasión. El padre del chiquillo intentó con todas sus fuerzas poner los remos a cada lado y escapar de allí, pero todo fue inútil. En cuestión de minutos, el pequeño bote estaba lleno de agua y al niño no le alcanzaban las cubetas para poder sacar el agua._

_Entonces el pequeño bote se hundió lentamente. Padre e hijo fueron arrastrados en direcciones opuestas. Cuando el chiquillo comenzó a descender lentamente hasta el fondo del mar y no pudo luchar más, alguien lo rescató de entre las olas y nadó rápidamente hasta la orilla._

_Entre los brazos del misterioso personaje, el niño se sintió en casa, protegido y acobijado por el calor que parecía tan humano. Su salvador le ayudó a sacar toda el agua de mar que había tragado. Antes de caer inconsciente, pudo jurar haber visto una gran aleta, unos ojos azules que le miraban preocupado y cabello negro._

**.**

"No. Vengo de las profundidades del mar, de un reino que nadie sabe su existencia"

Makoto se paraliza. Está cada vez más convencido de que es una broma.

"¿Cómo sé que es verdad?"

**.**

Al día siguiente, atunes, sardinas, muchísimos peces de gran tamaño aparecen a la orilla de donde deja su pequeño bote. Todos acababan de ser dejados allí recientemente. Estupefacto, Makoto abre la botella que ha sido dejada allí.

"Créeme. Existo". Las letras carecen de dudas y han sido escritas con gran determinación. La parte racional de Makoto simplemente se rinde. Desde un principio, todo aquello parecía pertenecer a un cuento de Hans Christian Andersen, y el haberlo pasado por alto ha sido un completo capricho de su escepticismo.

"Te creo"

No tiene otra opción.

**.**

La botella aparece casi tres veces al día. Makoto se asegura de dejarla en el mar y Haruka se asegura de que el mensaje de regreso pueda ser encontrado fácilmente por él. Así comienzan las pláticas. Después de las escasas oraciones de Haruka en un esfuerzo de poder aprender más de ese idioma que algún día le enseñó su padre, comienza a escribir sin utilizar un vocabulario muy simple.

Le cuenta sobre las viejas leyendas sobre los humanos quienes, al parecer de muchos de los habitantes del mar, eran seres crueles, egoístas y con una única debilidad.

("¿Debilidad?"

"Amor. Los humanos son seres heridos que constantemente buscan anclarse a alguien para no seguir a la deriva. El amor te deja flotar o te ahoga")

Makoto ríe ante las metáforas que siempre tienen algo que ver con el mar. Piensa que es mejor así. Pero aquella definición le parece exageradamente correcta.

("¿Y qué dicen de nosotros la gente de la tierra?"

"Son leyendas. Ustedes se convierten en espuma por aquel al que aman"

"Al parecer esa palabra "amor" es una catástrofe en ambos mundos")

**.**

"¿Alguna vez te podré ver?"

Makoto escribe con cierta melancolía, con un implícito y débil amor que amenaza con convertirse en una tormenta. Pero él no lo sabe. Sincero como es, lo más que puede hacer es escribir un único deseo.

"Pero tengo una aleta, mi piel bajo el agua se torna en escamas, soy algo fuera de la realidad a la que estás acostumbrado"

"Estaré bien"

**.**

Noche. La marea ha descendido. La luna forma un camino irregular de luz en el horizonte. Allí. Los vemos, entrecerramos los ojos y suspiramos. Makoto está de pie, con el agua del mar hasta la cintura. Y luego Haruka, con ambos brazos estirados, invitándolo a que nade con él.

Cuando las miradas se cruzan y penetran la pupila del otro, saben que ya se han conocido. Ha sido un conocimiento que no los toma por sorpresa. Haruka, con una expresión seria, atina a curvar los labios y Makoto, en cambio, sonríe ampliamente.

Pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a hablar. Permanecen en silencio, con las olas arrullando el delicioso reencuentro y la memoria de ambos.

Entonces Makoto echa la cabeza para atrás y le llama a Haruka para que lo imite. Cuando tienen fija la mirada en las estrellas, Makoto comienza a dibujar una línea imaginaria en una constelación en especial.

–Es la constelación de Piscis. En la mitología, Venus y Cupido se encontraron al monstruo Tifón, así que para escapar, ambos se ataron a una cuerda, para asegurarse de que no se separarían y entonces se lanzaron al agua, donde se convirtieron en peces –Makoto vuelve a dibujar la línea, poniendo especial atención en la estrella más brillante de aquella constelación–. ¿Ves, Haru?

El tritón asiente. Makoto se sumerge cada vez más, paso a paso, sin importarle su ropa mojada. Haruka le espera.

Y escucha su voz.

–Makoto.

En respuesta, los pasos de Makoto se hacen más apresurados, hasta que el agua del mar le llega al cuello. Pero Haruka está lejos. Con ambos pies, Makoto se impulsa hacia adelante y comienza a nadar sin perder de vista al tritón.

Pero Haruka parece infinitamente lejos. Todavía mantiene los brazos extendidos, esperando su llegada.

–Maneli* –dice de pronto. Nunca ha oído esa palabra y lo desconcierta un poco.

Y Makoto nada hasta poder alcanzar sus manos. El miedo que sentía por el mar se ha desvanecido en cuanto su piel ha rozado con la de Haruka.

–Respira –le dice Haruka en una voz susurrante. Hasta ese momento, Makoto no se percata que jadea fuertemente y que sus piernas comienzan a temblar–. Confía en mí.

Se miran. Los miramos. Un suave beso. Y otro. Y otro más.

–¿Cuánto tiempo puedes quedarte? –pregunta Makoto con cierta tristeza en la voz.

–¿Cuánto tiempo quieres que me quede? –responde Haruka.

–Quédate conmigo. Por siempre.

Entonces, en un silencio que pareció eterno, Makoto vuelve a mirarlo y todo el pánico que el mar le promete, desaparece sin ningún rastro. Porque todo en Haruka es mar, desde el color de sus ojos hasta el sabor salino de sus labios. Y no le importaría mucho el saberse perdido entre aquellas olas distantes que golpean su cuerpo.

Makoto habría dado los árboles, los pájaros, el viento y la tierra por compartir un único mundo con él. Haruka, en cambio, habría dado su mundo, el reino y el extenso océano, sólo por poder caminar a su lado.

Pero no existía ningún conjuro, ninguna bruja en las profundidades del mar que pudiera concederles tal deseo. Entonces sólo les queda amarse así: sin tocar la tierra pero sin adentrarse lo suficiente en el océano.

* * *

**Notas:**

La palabra persa "maneli" significa tanto como "sirena" como "quédate conmigo"

**Traducciones:**

"Su decisión había sido permanecer en aguas profundas y tenebrosas, lejos de todas las trampas y cebos y traiciones. Mi decisión fue ir allá a buscarlo, más allá de toda gente. Más allá de toda gente en el mundo. Ahora estamos solos uno para el otro y así ha sido desde mediodía. Y nadie que venga a valernos, ni a él ni a mí."

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
